belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Brimstone Elemental
"A member of the Cataclysms. She attacks using brimstone, which can burn and weaken the target. She can also encloak herself in stone." - In game description before the fight during math class. Brimstone Elemental (Commonly called Brimmy) is an antagonist and boss in Calamity Dating Sim. She is a fusion of the Brimstone Elemental from Calamitopia and an unnamed character from Weebland. She is first shown in Jeff Cuphead's math class, and later appears in the Courtyard. She is an optional boss and near-forced loss during her appearance in math class, but must be fought and beaten in her final appearance. She is also an encounter during the chase sequence on the Street. Stats In Math Class Health '-' '600 '''Max MP '- 9999 '''Attack - 10 Defense '- 15 '''Magic Attack ' - 15 'Magic Defense ' - 10 'Agility '- 15 'Luck '- 10 On the Street 'Health '- 120 'Max MP '- 9999 '''Attack - 6 Defense '- 6 '''Magic Attack ' - 12 'Magic Defense ' - 6 'Agility '- 6 'Luck '- 6 In the Courtyard 'Health '-''' '800 '''Max MP '- 9999 '''Attack - 12 'Defense '- 10 'Magic Attack ' - 15 'Magic Defense ' - 9 'Agility '- 7 'Luck '- 6 Story Brimstone Elemental is a fusion of an unnamed character from Weebland fused with Brimstone Elemental from Calamitopia. When Jeff Cuphead defeated SiIvaGunner, the shockwave of transcendent energy fused together the two universes, and the people within. Brimmy ended up attending Calamity High and becoming one of the Cataclysms, working under Calamitas. She is known as the weakest of the Cataclysms. When Jeff arrived at Calamity High, she was the first to find him. Simply wishing to copy off his math, she didn't know who he was until she was informed by Calamitas. During the final battle at the Courtyard, Brimmy fought Jeff but failed, and was finished off by Calamitas herself. Design Brimmy has the body of a schoolgirl wearing a generic outfit with a formal blue jacket and blue skirt. Her head is that of a fiery elemental, made of crimson fire with one large eye. The stone around her head seems to melt into her hair. When angered, her eye glows a bright red. Her shoulders and hands also burst into flame. Personality Brimmy is confident, not worried about her weaknesses. She gets other people to do work for her when possible, and is quick to anger if they refuse. She thinks highly of herself and the other Cataclysms. Abilities Like the other Cataclysms, Brimmy's abilities focus around fire. Brimstone Elemental, as the name would imply, controls brimstone. According to her description and the debuffs she inflicts, this brimstone burns and weakens the target. She also has the ability to cloak herself in stone, reducing damage taken. Battle Math Class In the optional math class fight, Brimstone Elemental acts as a forced loss due to her high stats, especially as Jeff Cuphead is the only party member at the time. At full health, she will always use the basic attack. If the player manages to get her below 2/3 health, she unlocks two new moves. With equal rarity, she will use Brimstone Hellfire or Brimstone Rose, giving herself the Brimstone Rose state. When she has the Brimstone Rose state, she will only use Brimstone Dart. The Street Like all other enemies during the chase sequence,